


Meeting the God

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Thor (Movies), independent character
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (AU)</p><p>Morgause, my personal fictional character, lives alone, and one night, when she's feeling miserable, she has an unexpected meeting with a god. What happens next is really overthrilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the God

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic... It took me two days to write it. The pics here are not mine, I don't claim any right about them. They're just to give some sort of idea how Loki is in this fic.

**Meeting the God**

 

**Chapter 1**

It was really damn hot that night. It was playing Torul, The Silence of a Dead Tree. I had taken a shower but I was still hot and I went outside to take a walk in the garden. I dried my hair and dressed a light blue top and a dark blue shorts.

Well, I was really tired and I was disappointed with my life. My heart had been smashed, and I was a little bitter lately.

I was alone at home, and I went out my house to take a walk… nobody would see me and nobody could either! Not barely dressed like that!

The air was cold… delicious against my skin… My bare feet walked along the fresh grass and I would feel a delicious sensation of freshness, and pleasure …what was that? Pleasure? For a long time, I didn’t know… my body had forgotten the intensity of an orgasm, although I’ve been playing with myself, every now and then, having good times, but I wanted something more… whatever!  I thought I could live that way…Well… I couldn’t complain about it… pleasure was something really missing in my life, but… anyway, whatever!

 Little by little, with this sudden missing, I started crying silently…. it was a great pain in my heart and my body… I wanted to take it for granted, but I couldn’t…the disappointment was heavy in my heart and stressed my whole mind with cruel intensity…

\- Shhhhhh…

 When I heard this… I froze. Behind my back, very near my ear, I heard this voice. Shivers ran down my spine.

\- Why are you crying, my dear? - his voice was soft and tight, fresh as the cold air around me.

My heart suddenly stopped. Fear froze me in the place. A man behind me. I, alone at home, dressing something really short, my body exposed. I just had one thing in mind: “this guy is gonna rape me…” My tears ran down even hotter…

\- Don’t be afraid, mortal. Although it would be fun, I don’t see you ready for this.

Without turning back, I answered: - No woman is ready for this.

\- Are you so afraid that you cannot look at me? - he said in a whispered voice.

 And I turned back. Although I was tall, I had to look higher at him. I had to catch my breath and my heart stopped for a sec or two. This man was taller than me… almost 1’90” tall. Black hair almost over his shoulders, piercing and cold green eyes. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in black with something green. Devilish beautiful. Beautifully threatening. There was no place to run, but I thought about…

\- Do not try to shout, mortal. For your own good. Do not  try to shout or run… these actions will be useless.

He was so close… and for every word, he smirked…his look was so… tantalizing… how come was he there, in the yard of my house? The walls were high and my house was so well protected, like a fortress, how come?

\- Listen, mortal, there are no walls or anything that can keep me out, and from the things I want!… - this time his voice became menacing. - Do not dare take me as a fool! - this hiss was something snake like, full of anger. I was nervous and desperate… I couldn't run or do anything else… He grabbed my right arm so strong that I felt pain and I moaned.

\- Please, don’t hurt me! - I begged.

I felt ashamed…. and I thought…”why is he calling me mortal??? He looks familiar… who is he? And so attractive…” - at this point, I betrayed myself, swallowing my almost dried saliva.- I know why you were crying… but I would rather you tell me, then… - and he smirked again. A cold glint in his green eyes.

\- Do you think so, my dear? - and he touched my chin and cheek with his fingers… long, cold and soft. He smiled and answered my other mental questions:

\- You are a mere mortal, because I’m a god. You, midgardians, have already heard about me… I am Loki, from Asgard…

\- And, for hell’s sake, you are just here in my house???? - I interrupted him in awe.

\- How do you dare to interrupt me, you mewling quim??? - his voice was pitch high and severe, his eyes glinted with a dangerous light. - Yes, I know why you were crying… because you’ve been suffering pain in your heart, your lover left you, and… - he emphasized - besides this, you miss something… - my cheeks reddened - deeper inside of you… - and he looked up and down at my barely dressed body, in a way that really scared me and would reveal his intentions. I put my free hand over my chest, trying to hide the neckline of my top, because it was really deep. He, of course, noticed this gesture, and smiled malevolently.

\- Don’t be afraid, dove… - he locked his green and cold eyes into mine, and lifted an eyebrow, putting his left arm around my waist, whispering in my ear - and I can fill you up very, very deep… - his tongue darted in my earlobe… and I almost fainted.

 

Chapter 2

\- Please… hummm… Loki, let me go…

\- Please? - he smirked  and tightened me stronger in his arm, using his other hand to catch and pull my hair, I felt another wave of fear and pain - how come? I do ask you, my darling, will you let me go? And if I do not want to? My wish is my command. 

\- Please, don’t hurt me! - I begged.

He smirked again. There was a cold glint in his green eyes.

His presence was domineering, he was strong, and … fascinating… those eyes… mesmerized  me, and all my fear was confusing me, my legs and hands were shaking, my body was cold, my mind was static… there was nothing to do or to say…. or…

I acted fast and lifted my knee straight to his bulge… he bent a little and let me go… I ran. I ran as faster as I could to inside my house. I heard him screaming in pain and anger… - You have become everything worst for you, your dirty whore! Wait and see… you damn mere mortal! I’ll make you plead for me!

He was furious… and I came into my house and locked the door, running to my bedroom. I heard him banging on the door, insanely, screaming and laughing. I started, desperately, to look for my cellphone, when I heard the door crack and burst open on the wall. I heard his heavy boots coming into the direction of my bedroom. Where the hell was my cellphone?

And, suddenly, worst of all, he was banging on the door of my room… - Open it! I demand! Open it! Do not dare you, midgardian bitch, keep it closed to me… I’m warning you… it’ll be worse if I put it on the floor! - his was voice was insanely anger and vicious… I was crying and shaking… and I couldn't find the goddamn cellphone. The bangings on the door were aching and menacing… I knew that I didn't have any chance… and I cried, cried, screamed for help… and Loki was outside… threatening me… - Open this door! This is not a request, this is my demand and you are going to obey me, you will do as you are told… for good. Or for bad. This is my last warning.

I took a deep breath. I knew the rest of this night. I stand up and went slowly to the door. I was shaking all over, my body was sweating… I took a glimpse to my bed and sobbed, Put my right hand on the key. And opened slowly the door. Loki was there, towering above mes. Vicious, domineering, powerful.

\- Finally. In the end, there is no other way… and you have to surrender. - he stepped into my bedroom… his silhouette towering above me, and his vicious smile scared me… Suddenly, his face became angrier and he grabbed my throat, banging me against the wardrobe.

\- How do you dare disobey me, confront me? Now, you’ll feel my rage, my lust…- he tightened my throat and I gasped, trying to push his hands, but he pined them together above my head… I tried to scream but I couldn't.

\- Listen, from now on, you are my pet… and you’ll obey all my commands… I’m your master now… do you listen? - and he approached his lips next to mine… and he put his tongue into my mouth, suffocating me. I felt I would die…

\- No, you won’t die, my pet. Not today. You’ll live to remember this night for all your days of your midgardian life…

He whispered these last words into my ear, and released my hands, loosening the grip around my throat. I gasped for air again, but my legs were weak. Slowly, Loki grabbed my left breast… and tightened… my eyes were gazed, locket into his…the neckline was deep and open, and I couldn't avoid his touch… his thumb caressed my nipple… and I moaned… against my will… and he rubbed his thumb and index finger stronger… and I whispered again…

\- Are you enjoying this, pet?

I couldn't give him this satisfaction… so I tried not to answer…but I was being betrayed for my own body.

\- You heard me, of course… you are enjoying this… and… you’re going to enjoy… this…

And his hand wandered from my breast to my thighs… up and down, and… he touched me… I felt his middle and index finger entering me… I was wet, my sex was hot… against my will it was pulsating…

\- Ah, you’re feeling pleased… - he pressed his slender and strong body against mine. I could feel the smell of the leather, the bulge between his legs, his breath. His fingers in and out of me… slow, and I started feeling his tongue in my ear, playing… and along my neck…. and I was feeling dazzed, weak… and full of lust, a kind of lust like never before… I start whispering his name… Loki… Loki, please, do not do this, please…

\- You really hope I do believe in this? You are under my control, my dear… I can feel your warmth and wetness, your heat… - each word was said in this whispering way… his fingers faster, and I could feel his cock, hard, intense… and moaned even louder in his ear… - yes, my pet… I can feel you… - he grabbed me even stronger towards the bed…- and in a majestic and strong voice told me: sit down. Now. and keep your eyes on mine… - I just whispered “yes”… - and he corrected… - You must say “yes, my lord… repeat…- he said in a menacing tone - repeat… - I just repeated, then… - yes, my lord…yes, my master.

I was feeling overwhelmed… full of lust and even fear couldn't keep me away from him… He bent over me and kissed me… his hands caught my breasts , his fingers playing with my nipples… his tongue playing into my mouth… my hands started grabbing his black hair, caressing his neck and his shoulders… I felt his arms, those long sleeves of his shirt… and going down his hips, and I was breathing even harder and deeper… and Loki took my hand and put it between his legs…

\- Feel me. Touch me. Now. You see? - he said, between bites over my lips, and my neck, his tongue playing over my collarbones… and going down, he started laying me down …

\- I can feel you, woman, I know you want me… but you have to beg…

\- Yes, of course, my king and lord…-  I was lying and involuntarily spreading my legs…ready for him.

\- You want me… I know this. I feel… beg me… beg me…. I won’t say that twice…

\- Yes, I want you… Loki, please, I want you… - I was confused, but I was feeling …. freedom, and pleasure… like never before…

Loki laid down over me… His weight was overwhelming… and after, he was in four over me… his fingers inside of me again… deeper, faster, and I was even wetter… I started crying for my release…

\- My master, please, I can bear this any longer….

\- Beg for me, once again…

\- Fuck me… I want to feel you inside of me…

\- Do you want my cock inside of you, you mewling quim?

\- Yes, I want you to fill me up, now…. please, I’ll do everything you want… you just have to order, my master…

So, Loki opened his leather trousers, and put his cock outside. Stretched and glorious… I felt it twitching, ready… and I was ready. I wouldn't mind with anything else… I was his.The song Seven Devils, by Florence and the Machine started playing in my mind… so lascivious…

Slowly, and kissing my neck, he put his dick into my wet pussy… I moaned in pleasure, but little by little, filling his huge cock, I started feeling pain and I bit my bottom lip. He started stroking me, in and out, slowly. I put my legs around his waist, pulling him into me, even in pain… the pleasure was something overpowering… He started saying a lot of delicious dirty things in my ear, even in a language that I couldn't understand. I was feeling the most intense things ever, and the lust was consuming me entirely and it was like I was losing my mind….

\- Loki, please, my king, fuck... fuck me deeper and harder.. and faster… do whatever you want… I want to feel you dick fucking my pussy until I  lose my mind and forget my own name…!

\- Yes, my pet… I’m gonna fuck you like an animal… I’m gonna fuck you hard like the whore you are…

His moanings and words were driving me wild… I was shaking and pulling him even harder, feeling the leather of his clothes against my skin…. and after, he stopped a little bit, and I felt the tip of his cock playing with my clit… I was whispering, and begging… and…

\- Turn on back. Now. I shall not wait...- his voice was severe and demanding - On your knees and bend down!

Done what I was told, and he positioned behind me. I felt his cock entering me with no mercy, and he started, at the same time, fingering my entrance. I cried out, I gasped, but he continued. Fiercely, strong, moaning behind me…

\- Cum for me, my pet, cum for me… like you've never cummed before…!

He was going even faster… and harder, and stronger… my body shaking, my legs weakened, I was saying nonsense things, and begging that god to fuck me more and more and more…

\- Loki, my god and master, please… please… I need to free my release… fuck me more, more… like a beast, I want to feel you, fuck my pussy with your hard dick… ahhhhhh…!

\- Yes, my pet… you’re being good to your master… now, cum for me!

Our moans were filling up the room… I was almost tearing the bed sheets off… I felt the climax coming, and the same for him… for a brief moment, I thought, how come he can bear sweating with all these clothes? And that very  thought vanished when I finally came. I came hard and wild, and I felt Loki exploding inside of me, his moanings, he like a beast, taking me mercilessly, groaning, holding my hair really tight with one hand and with the other he pulled my hip, flooding me inside with his seed.. coming as a beast.

After we came and spent some time, over the aftershocks, enjoying ourselves, feeling him inside of me, and he feeling all my heat and wetness…

Little by little, he crashed by my side… we were panting… sweating… once again, he kissed me… a long and passionate kiss, and his hand played with my breasts… and over my belly, finally placing his hand.

\- I see you are pleased, my pet. - he smirked in a devious way… - and you have pleased your king as well…

I looked at him in awe. He was the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen. His black hair, sweat over his forehead, and his body… his cock was softned, and he put it inside his trousers… his hand continued once again, descending my belly, going to my tights, and he played with my clit, once again, drawing soft circles which made me moan, and I was again crying for some much more pleasure.

\- Open your eyes, darling, I want to see your look while you fall into this magical precipice of lust. Move this body of yours, dance your hips for me…

\- I started shaking of pleasure again, and this time, I came faster and wilder. I cried out Loki’s name again, and again, and again, until everything was gone… until I almost collapsed after so much intense and wild pleasure.

I hadn’t noticed, but I overslept, half naked. Almost in the end of the morning, I woke up, and Loki had vanished. Strangely, I felt pain… he was gone…

 

 


End file.
